Blue Eyes
by thegoddessmichakaiou
Summary: This is about my character Micha (Which is my user)
1. Mom?

1 Blue Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor names or anything that has to do with it but most of this I made up and this is a story about Micha the nickname I go by  
  
  
  
"She's so cute!" "I know I love her." "Please everyone leave her alone with the baby." The nurse said. "Micha  
  
You're so cute and it's so strange that your eyes are blue when every other relative has green eyes. I have a feeling this is what  
  
may save you." This was one of my only memories of my mother I think back to sometimes. But also I remember  
  
why I can't see her anymore. "Michiru we need you to help fight." "I can't I have to care for Micha she is only a few months old." "You must we have no other option if not I will have to abandon you to earth and your daughters." The screen went blank after that. "Micha I guess I'll call upon Mechelle's return since she will have to fight. I guess I'll be sending you to live on earth." That was the only memory of my mother Michiru Kaiou. I now have lived on earth for the past 12 yrs. With Mechelle's best friend Katrien. We call her Kate though. Even though she's taken care of me all of my life pretty much she still can't get over the fact that I'm the princess of Neptune. My mother sends money to her for my clothes and other crap but she sends so much money. Kate saves some of it into an account for emergencies. I live on an Island called Schonicia we have three cities on the island, which are basically only used for schools. People live off the island so do most shops. But we stay in a town called Matimute for a short time while Kate works. She is a teacher. We live in a very nice house I really love it. Well I really  
  
don't know if you want hear all this damn information which is pointless but you gotta know a little something about me. "Over here Micha!" "You got it!" We were playing a water game at the local pool. "Yay!" "Damn Micha how do you do it? I mean you're like a fish whenever you get under the water." "More like a graceful penguin." We laughed. "I guess I'm just natural in the water." I replied. What little they knew. "Micha!" I looked over to the coach. "Kate's here she needs to take you home it's urgent." I wonder what's happened. "Bye guys sorry I have to leave early." "Hope nothing's serious." Tiffany replied.  
  
"What is it Kate is it my sisters are they ok or is it.." Oh my god I practically stopped breathing thinking I was hallucinating.  
  
"Mom?" 


	2. This isn't my mother

"Yes Micha it's me, your mother Michiru Kaiou." I started to cry. "Don't. I don't want to see those sparkling blue eyes shedding a tear." "But mother it's actually you. But why are you here?" I was so confused but so happy at the same time.  
  
"Well I came to say the war is over between the universe. I am here to take you back to Neptune. Plus here is your tag."  
  
She handed me a golden tag that read:  
  
Micha Mechelle Kaiou  
  
Class: Princess  
  
Neptune  
  
  
  
"What's this?" "Well the universe in now trying to protect from any other sneak attacks. This charm is programmed with everything about you. It even know if it's a fake ID it would be one of the hardest things in the world to hack into." Well this sucks. I don't in particular want to be wearing ID tags. "Well time to go Micha. Katrien, Kate I appriciate this so much I would like to give you and honorary golden tag. It has the symbolic diamond meaning "Great Help had been done" you come visit us anytime you want to." We hoped into the car and drove off. It was strange since it had been 3 hrs. now and we finally arrived in an empty field. We stood in the middle of it then I closed my eyes and I saw Neptune. It was just as I remembered  
  
it. "Micha I need to go somehwere really fast be right back sweetie." "Ok." This isn't my mother. I just know it! I have to find Mi and Mechelle.   
  
"So Lauren does she suspect anything?" "Not at all we can so pull off this off." "I just love taking over a planet of my very own. Isn't that right Michiru,Michelle and Mechelle?" "mmmmmmm" "Haha you have your mouth all tied up at the moment." "Better go Lauren she'll wonder." "Your right go also Mi and Mechelle" 


End file.
